culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Keep Moving (Madness album)
| Recorded = | Genre = | Length = | Label = Stiff (UK) Geffen (US) | Producer = | Last album = Madness (1983) | This album = Keep Moving (1984) | Next album = Mad Not Mad (1985) | Misc = }} | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = http://www.rollingstone.com/artists/madness/albums/album/87156/review/5940827/keep_moving }} Keep Moving is the fifth studio album by the English ska/pop band Madness. It was originally released in February 1984, and was their final album release on the Stiff label. It's notably the band's last album to feature their keyboardist and founding member Mike Barson, but he did join them in 1986 for the recording of their last single before their original split, "(Waiting For) The Ghost Train". It also remained the last Madness album, before their 1999 comeback album Wonderful, to feature Barson. Keep Moving peaked at No. 6 in the UK album charts, and two singles from that album reached the Top 20 in the UK music charts. Retrieved on 19 June 2007. The album received some good reviews, with Rolling Stone magazine giving the album four out of five stars, applauding the band's changing sound.Puterbraugh, Parke. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. This was an improvement as the last album reviewed by the magazine, Absolutely, was heavily criticised.Marcus, Greil. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. The USA/Canadian pressing has a different running order to the UK version and includes the singles "Wings of a Dove" and "The Sun and the Rain" in place of "Waltz Into Mischief" and "Time for Tea" (although the cassette and CD both include all 14 tracks). A vinyl picture disc version, using the USA/Canadian track listing, was also issued in the UK. The album was re-released in the United Kingdom in June 2010 on Salvo/Union Square featuring bonus content. The reissue is a 2-CD set with the original album digitally remastered; the bonus content consists of associated singles, 12" mixes and B-sides. It also features liner notes written by comedian and Madness fan, Phill Jupitus. Album title The album takes its name from a phrase used repeatedly in the 1970 post-apocalyptic film The Bed Sitting Room. Background On 5 October 1983 the band were rehearsing and discussing a possible television series, which was being written for them by Ben Elton and Richard Curtis. Barson then informed the band that he would not be able to take part, as he was tired of the music business and wanted to spend more time with his wife. They had recently relocated to Amsterdam. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. Barson agreed to finish recording the album "Keep Moving", he left after playing for the last time with the band at the Lyceum Ballroom on 21 December 1983. After leaving the band James MackieInterviews with James Mackie, February 2006; November 2008 took Barson's place appearing with Madness on the US hit television show Saturday Night Live on 14 April 1984. After leaving the band, Barson returned to the UK for the filming of two music videos as he'd played on the tracks, "Michael Caine" and "One Better Day". He officially left the band in June 1984, following the release of "One Better Day", however finished live performance with the band in 1983, Paul Carrack took Barson's place whilst the band toured America in early 1984. Track listing UK Track list | title2 = Michael Caine | length2 = 3:39 | note2 = backing vocals – Afrodiziak, voice – Michael Caine | writer2 = | title3 = Turning Blue | length3 = 3:06 | writer3 = | title4 = One Better Day | length4 = 4:06 | writer4 = | title5 = March of the Gherkins | length5 = 3:30 | writer5 = | title6 = Waltz into Mischief | note6 = backing vocals – general public | length6 = 3:36 | writer6 = }} | title8 = Victoria Gardens | note8 = backing vocals – general public | length8 = 4:32 | writer8 = | title9 = Samantha | length9 = 3:14 | writer9 = | title10 = Time for Tea | length10 = 3:08 | writer10 = | title11 = Prospects | length11 = 4:15 | writer11 = | title12 = Give Me a Reason | length12 = 3:26 | writer12 = }} US/CAN Track list | note1 = horns – TKO horns | title2 = Wings of a Dove | length2 = 3:02 | writer2 = | title3 = The Sun and the Rain | length3 = 3:18 | writer3 = Mike Barson | title4 = Brand New Beat | length4 = 3:17 | writer4 = | title5 = March of the Gherkins | length5 = 3:30 | writer5 = | title6 = Michael Caine | length6 = 3:39 | writer6 = | note6 = backing vocals – Afrodiziak, voice – Michael Caine }} | title8 = Victoria Gardens | length8 = 4:32 | note8 = backing vocals – general public | writer8 = | title9 = Samantha | length9 = 3:14 | writer9 = | title10 = One Better Day | length10 = 4:06 | writer10 = | title11 = Give Me a Reason | length11 = 3:26 | writer11 = | title12 = Turning Blue | length12 = 3:06 | writer12 = }} Personnel ;Madness *Suggs (Graham McPherson) – lead vocals *Mike Barson – keyboards; harmonica *Chris Foreman – guitar *Mark Bedford (Bedders) – bass guitar *Lee Thompson – saxophones *Dan Woodgate (Woody) – drums *Chas Smash (Cathal Smyth) – backing vocals; trumpet; lead vocals on "Michael Caine" and "Victoria Gardens" Additional personnel *Dave Wakeling – guest vocals on "Victoria Gardens" *Ranking Roger – guest vocals on "Victoria Gardens" *Afrodiziak – backing vocals *Luís Jardim – percussion *The TKO Horns: Dave Pleurs, Alan Whetton, Jim Patterson and Brian Maurice Production personnel *String arrangements: David Bedford *Engineer (mixing): Jim Russell, Phil Tennant *Engineer (recording): Carb, Gavin Greenaway, Matt Butler, Steve Churchyard *Mastering: Denis Blackham *Photography: Tony Duffy *Production: Clive Langer/Alan Winstanley *Management: Matthew Sztumpf Chart performance See also * List of albums released in 1984 * Madness' discography References External links * Category:1984 albums Category:Madness (band) albums Category:Stiff Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums produced by Alan Winstanley Category:Albums produced by Clive Langer